SG-1 Movie Night: The Mummy
by Traci
Summary: It's Daniels turn to pick a movie - and much more is revealed than a mummy. Could be a continuing series.


Author: Traci  
  
Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada. You know the drill. Not mine, don't claim them... would *like* to claim Jack and Daniel... but nonetheless... not belonging to moi.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: S/J, overall team friendship.  
  
Spoilers: Sort of 'In the Line of Duty'  
  
Summary: It looks like I'm going to be doing a series of SG-1 Movie Nights. This one is "The Mummy."  
  
Author's Notes: This is written in fun. This has the potential to become an ongoing series of SG-1 movie nights… not promising though.  
  
Feedback welcome at traci_ann@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
1 SG-1 Movie Night – The Mummy  
  
  
  
"Oh, come on, Danny, we live and breathe this stuff everyday!" Colonel Jack O'Neill of SG-1 whined.  
  
"But it was my turn to pick the movie for this month," Archaeologist Daniel Jackson shot back from his place on a nearby lounge chair.  
  
"But... the Mummy?" Jack countered.  
  
"Well, Sir, it really was his pick this month," Major Samantha Carter interjected. "And as I recall you made us sit through the South Park movie last month."  
  
Jack turned to the blonde woman sitting beside him on the couch. "At least it was entertaining and not anything remotely like what we fight at work."  
  
"Oh yes, the intellectual stimulation that a bunch of cursing, one- dimensional kids brought was soooo much more," she countered.  
  
He stared at her for a few seconds then pulled one ace he had. "As I recall, Major, it was *you* who made three grown *men* sit through Sense and Sensibility. If you want to talk about torture..."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him then turned towards Daniel. "I say we ignore him." Just then she let out a shriek as Jack poked at her side.  
  
Daniel looked to Doctor Janet Fraiser and teammate Teal'c for moral support but Janet merely rolled her eyes at the antics and Teal'c did what he did best, observe the strange behavior of the Taur'i.  
  
"Sir, quit it!" Sam yelled through her laughter.  
  
"Would you two do us all a favor and finally get a room and get it over with!" Janet said, causing the whole room to stand still, not even a breath could be heard as all eyes fell on her. "What? I'm merely stating what we've all been betting on!"  
  
Daniel closed his eyes and tried to blend in with the wall.  
  
Sam scooted away from Jack, feeling a little self-conscious.  
  
Jack tilted his head, eyes never leaving Janet. "Um... Doc, you've been betting on..." He motioned between him and Sam with his hand.  
  
Janet felt her face burn with blush. "I...uh... no, it was just a, um... figure of speech."  
  
Sam couldn't help but grin.  
  
Passing a glance at Sam, Jack looked at Janet again. "So... who all is in on this little bet?"  
  
"I told you, Jack, it was nothing."  
  
"No, no... I really want to know who all is in on this. I'm assuming it's a bet as to whether or not Carter and I ever get together and when."  
  
Sam slapped his arm.  
  
Janet's eyes pleaded with Daniel for help.  
  
"Hey, look, we should really get this movie started before it gets too late." Daniel proceeded to place the disc in the DVD player.  
  
"Not so fast, Danny-boy." Jack's eyes fell on Teal'c. "You know anything about this?"  
  
"I am unaware of any unprofessional behavior between you and Major Carter."  
  
"Yeah, that's great, but that wasn't what I was asking." Jack was truly thrilled. He finally had his friends where he wanted them.  
  
"Alright, alright," Daniel shouted. "Yes, this bet has been going on for awhile." He tried not to look at Jack and especially Sam. "The whole base is in on it, including General Hammond and, um..." He finally looked at Sam. "Um, you're dad."  
  
Her eyes grew wide. "My dad?? He bet on this?" She hid her face in her hands and groaned.  
  
"The heck with your dad, Carter, Hammond bet on it too?" Jack was truly shocked.  
  
Daniel nodded.  
  
"Huh. So, out of curiosity who won?" Jack's eyes passed between the three guilty parties.  
  
Shaking his head, Daniel asked, "Who...? No one has..."  
  
"When?" Janet asked.  
  
Confused, Daniel looked around the room. "What?"  
  
Sam looked up, looked at Jack, then Janet. "A week after Jolinar died."  
  
"Yes!" Janet exclaimed. "I won!"  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow at his friends. "I am most pleased that you have both chosen to ignore this particular regulation."  
  
"Huh?" Daniel looked to Jack and Sam just as Jack slid his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. "Oh." He caught on and smiled.  
  
"You can start the movie now, Daniel," Jack said, pulling Sam close to him and grinning from ear to ear.  
  
  
  
The End?? 


End file.
